Princess Trixie Sparkle
Princess Trixie Sparkle is a fan fiction written by Magpiepony. It consists of 54 chapters divided into eleven episodes. Beginning in March 2014, more than one month after the story began, the first five chapters were adapted into the first episode of a musical mini-series which is uploaded to YouTube.__TOC__ Summary The story begins with Twilight Sparkle preparing for her trip to Canterlot when Trixie shows up, claiming that she needs Twilight's help. Trixie "rewards" Twilight with a gem that contains a strange power and then leaves. When Twilight wakes up, she finds herself in Trixie's body. Spike, thinking Twilight is Trixie, asks her how he should know she's really Twilight; when asked what Spike's greatest fear was, Twilight says that she'd send him away and that will never happen. The two head to Rarity's party to relay Twilight's misfortune to the rest of the Mane 6. Back at the library, the Mane 6 are having no luck finding a remedy to the spell. But then, they come into eye contact with the gem from earlier--first, Pinkie Pie and Rarity; then, Spike and Rainbow Dash; and finally, Applejack and Fluttershy. The ponies affected by the gem try to get swtiched back, but to no avail. So, the ponies agree to see Zecora and see what she can do, but even she has no idea what to do about their predicament. Complications arise, because each of the Mane Gang have things to do, but they find it difficult the way they are. Before they leave, Zecora tells Twilight not to hold a grudge, but Twilight can't find it in her heart to forgive Trixie for switching places with her. Speaking of Trixie--who is in Twilight's body--the next day, she comes to Canterlot Castle to find that Princess Celestia is away, and Princess Luna is in her place. Luna reminds Trixie not only how hard it is to run a kingdom by oneself, but that her status as princess is to protect the ponies of Equestria, not to flaunt her power. That being said, Luna leaves Trixie in charge of preparing for the Grand Galloping Gala. This excites Trixie; she decides to use her newfound power. Her first order of business is to order the guards to put a hit out on Trixie, who is really Twilight in HER body. And this sets up an overarcing plot. Rarity and Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie, despite being in Rarity's body, has no knowledge about fashion. So Rarity, who is in Pinkie's body, wants Pinkie to control her magic in time for the fashion show. The two go over the fact that she is introducing Rarity's "Canterlot Chic" collection, which is inspired for the Grand Galloping Gala. Rarity, who realizes that this is harder than she could imagine, decides to lecture Pinkie in the art of fashion. The next day, Pinkie and Rarity head for the shopping district while Twilight, Spike, and Rainbow Dash head for the archives. When the pair get there, they run into Jet Set and Upper Crust, who berate Rarity's fashion line. But Pinkie manages to silence them by singing about how she is friends with Twilight, and how Rarity is going to "steal the show" with her line. Inside the boutique, Hoity Toity praises the designs and allows Pinkie in while Rarity is forced out. The latter then sees a guard hanging a poster on the street; she is given one and realizes that there's trouble. Meanwhile, Pinkie is having trouble maintaining Rarity's image. She sees a craft service table, but notices the models are one-by-one taking the food she is eyeing up. In her rage, Pinkie causes a riot to break out and escapes thanks to Rarity. Once outside, the pair find out that Trixie (or Twilight) is a wanted criminal and plan on saving her. They go to the Archives, only to find that it's heavily guarded. They sneak their way within a bush toward an open window, and Pinkie gives Rarity a hand, but Rarity struggles to get inside. The guard catch them in the act and tell them that it's closed off until the criminal is confined. Pinkie needs a diversion, so she spots a cupcake cart and uses her magic to hurl cupcakes at the guard. They are then pulled away by... You know what? This will come back later. The Archives Earlier in the day, after saying goodbye to Fluttershy and Applejack, Twilight and the others discuss their plans. They agree for Pinkie and Rarity to meet in the Starswirl the Bearded wing of the Archives. When Twilight, Spike, and Rainbow get there, they begin their search for a solution to their predicament. While they do so, Muffins sees Trixie's body, finds out that it matches the appearance on the wanted poster, and goes to alert the guard. Out of boredom, Rainbow stumbles upon a hidden door, which--to the others' surprise--leads to Celestia's chamber. Despite Twilight having second thoughts, they go in anyhow. While they are searching, they find that a book is missing. While they ponder why, they are surrounded by an army of guards. The trio fight their way through the guard until they get to the exit. But their plan backfires; Twilight finds herself at the mercy of Trixie, while Rainbow and Spike are trapped behind the door. The latter two then see Rarity trying to climb into the tower, and Pinkie attacking the guard with cupcakes. They get back together and then break the bad news: Twilight Sparkle has been captured. So the foursome decide to meet up with Applejack and Fluttershy at the train station. Speaking of whom... Applejack and Fluttershy Earlier that same day, Applejack, who is in Fluttershy's body, heads for Fluttershy's cottage when she crosses paths with Zecora. The two head to the Everfree Forest to find that it's being terrorized by rampaging dragons. Rather than going to Twilight for help, Applejack suggests that they convince Fluttershy to do something about them. When they get there, Fluttershy, despite being in Applejack's body, tells them that she is still afraid of dragons. After convincing Fluttershy that her love of animals can help them with this problem, Applejack uses Fluttershy's body to catch Fluttershy as she falls from the tree. Then, as she says goodbye to the rest of the Mane Gang, Applejack comes up with the excuse that she and Fluttershy have to take care of some woodland creatures in the Everfree Forest. Back at the cottage, Applejack and Zecora prepare a potion to quell the dragons. Applejack asks Fluttershy to try out her "stare" on her animal friends, which works. Zecora also has a charm which will protect them from the potion's effects. When they get to the forest, the two ponies and their zebra friend alert the dragons and then put their plan into action. Zecora uses her potion to tranquilize the first dragon, and the two ponies manage to corral it in spite of their difficulties with each other's bodies. They drag it into a cave and get another dragon in. The third dragon attacks Applejack, invoking Fluttershy's wrath. She leads that dragon into the cave, which the others then barricade by causing a rockslide. The ponies deduce that Trixie must be behind the dragons' rampage, and decide to reunite with the others at the train station. Where Do We Go From Here? When Fluttershy and Applejack arrive in Canterlot, they see a bulletin board filled with wanted posters with Trixie's image on it. The others come to them to relay the news of Twilight Sparkle's arrest. This has the Mane Gang worried, because their friend is in trouble and they don't know what to do. It's nighttime, and the ponies need a place to stay; Fluttershy knows who to go to: the Spirit of Chaos, Discord. When they come to him, Discord takes the first opportunity to make fun of their predicament. Rarity informs him that Trixie happened to Twilight first, then them. Discord then invites them into his House of Chaos, and holds a dinner party. (Complete with costumes inspired by Clue, as evidenced in the audio drama.) The Mane Gang realize that the Grand Galloping Gala is tomorrow. Applejack remembers that she has to compete in tomorrow's rodeo, with tickets being the grand prize. Rainbow Dash has to meet up with the Wonderbolts that day, so--since Spike has her body--she can teach him to fly. Discord realizes how tired they are, so he escorts them to their rooms. Meanwhile, Twilight is holed up in her dungeon. Trixie tells Twilight how much she enjoys being in the latter's body, and that she knows how to think and act like her. She then tells the distraught Twilight that her friends are also in custody, and that she will soon know how it feels to lose everything, to be cast aside. :: "You're a monster!" --Twilight Sparkle :: "Not anymore; I'm a princess." --Trixie The Plan Unfolds The next day, Discord wakes up our heroes and invites them to breakfast, consisting of an "applenana," "banorange," and an "orangapple." When asked how they slept, each one critiqued about their room. *Rainbow felt like she was sleeping in an aquarium. *Rarity's room consisted mostly of holograms. *Pinkie's was like a jungle bungelow, complete with a lifelike tiger for a bed. *Spike's room was entirely a bed; he felt was he was in a padded room at a psych ward *Applejack's room had an edible bed, but nothing smelled like what it was. *But Fluttershy got the longer straw, having a room that looked like a meadow, complete with painted-on animals. Discord is frustrated, but Fluttershy reassures that they are friends and they appreciate his kindness. So, the Mane Gang decide to go over their plans. Rainbow knows of some cliffs where she could get Spike to practice flying; Rarity decides to go with them for support. Pinkie goes with Applejack and Fluttershy to the rodeo, mainly to enjoy the concessions. Fluttershy asks Discord for help, but he has "other plans." At the cliffs, Spike initially has trouble getting off the ground, let alone flying. He then begins to contemplate being switched with Rainbow Dash. But with a combination of Rainbow's pep talk and Rarity's guidance, he somehow begins to get the hang of it...if only for a little while. Meanwhile, Fluttershy, with Pinkie and Applejack as her "coaches," signs into the rodeo under the latter's name. They come up with a plan, involving using the same trick that Applejack and Rarity used at the Sisterhooves Social. However, Fluttershy has little to no time to practice, as the final event is starting. It begins with haybale roping. Fluttershy has trouble early on, but manages to get the hang of it. After completing the obstacle, she and Applejack put their plan into play. Applejack continues to do well, leading into the final event: first one to navigate the maze and lure their bull into the finish line wins. The gimmick is that each bull is trained to follow a certain color vest. Applejack is about to cross, but one of her opponents pulls a fast one, causing her bull to collide with another. Chaos ensues. With help from the others--including Pinkie dressed as a rodeo clown--and the Wonderbolts who show up just in time, they manage to save everyone. After the fiasco, the Mane Gang talks to the Wonderbolts, who they think will get them into the Gala. Unfortunately, they say it doesn't work that way. But they know of a way they can help, provided they find a way in. The Mane Gang says they'll think of something, but then comes Discord, who uses this opportunity to laugh at their misfortune. He states that his favorite part was when Spike was learning how to fly. The Mane Gang try and figure out what to do next; sneaking in would be too risky since the palace is heavily guarded. But Discord says that the only possible way to get in is with a ticket, and it turns out Discord had six of them--a gift from Princess Celestia to give to our heroes, much to their chagrin. Meanwhile, in a scene exclusive to the audio drama, Trixie is abusing her authority. She orders the Royal Guard to be on the lookout for the Mane Gang. But then, Princess Luna comes to check on Trixie, wondering if she is describing their friends. But Trixie comes up with a lie that these were the ones harboring the "prisoner." Assuring Luna that she knows what she's up against, she leaves to make some last-minute adjustments, while Luna assumes that something is wrong. 'The Night of the Gala' At last, the night of the Grand Galloping Gala has arrived. Fortunately for Rarity, she had some spare dresses in case the fashion show didn't go so well. The ponies try on their best, especially Spike, who Rainbow Dash berates for wearing something so frilly. Nevertheless, the ponies put the next phase of their plan into action. To deal with the increased security, Pinkie has Rainbow give the girls a diversion, by disguising her as a duck and tossing her over the hedge. Despite a few problems, the guards fall for Rainbow's impression, allowing the others to gain entry into the Gala. When they get there, they see Trixie come down the foyer and the party goes into full swing. Irked at the "Princess"'s showboating, the girls--and Spike--decide to split up. Fluttershy and Rarity search for Princess Luna's chambers, while the others search the castle for their imprisoned friend. But they find it nearly impossible to begin their search with Trixie in the way, which is where the Wonderbolts get involved. Knowing Trixie is the kind of pony that craves attention, they ask Trixie for a photo shoot. This distraction gives the ponies the go-ahead. Meanwhile, Princess Luna watches our heroines' every move from the black of night... Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Spike head to the courtyard to reunite with Rainbow Dash, getting rid of their Gala dresses in the process. Asked if she has found Twilight, Rainbow says that she has found the tower where she is locked up, which she admits was harder than it seemed. When they get there, they find that the entrance is locked, or so Rainbow thought. After Pinkie unknowingly opens the door, she then uses Rainbow to light a torch, once again taking advantage of the body that the latter is in. The four of them climb up the stairs to save their friend, unaware that someone is watching them... Meanwhile, Rarity and Fluttershy find themselves lost in some sort of attic, complete with artifacts "reminiscent of the Pony Re-neighs-sance". Trying to find their way, Rarity comes across a marvelous tapestry, and begins to admire it, only to discover that there is a tear in it. Fluttershy starts to hear some ominous laughter in the background, then tells Rarity that they are both locked in. Rarity suspects that the wind blew the door shut, but then she finds another doorway unaware of the ominous laughter following them. When they eventually get to Princess Luna's room, they ask for help, only to find themselves in the presence of a shadowy figure. :: "Though a shadow I may be, I assure you...I belong to NO PRINCESS!" :: --?? 'The Rescue and the Confrontation' Twilight Sparkle is still in her cell, crying, when she awakens to the voice and the sight of her friends. Happily reunited, she wonders how they escaped Trixie's clutches, when they tell her they weren't; and they, in turn, tell her of all the stuff that transpired since Twilight was locked up. On their way down the tower, Twilight tells her friends that Trixie fooled everypony; she fears that it was the Canterlot Wedding incident all over again and that Princess Luna would never believe her. But the Princess herself arrives to reassure her. The gang tells her that Trixie has deceived everyone. After a long Gala, Trixie decides it's time to turn in for the night, but then Twilight and friends comes to confront her. Wondering why she escaped, Trixie orders the guards to arrest her, only for Luna to decree that they won't be fooled by her trickery. The Mane Gang have her cornered, demanding she switch everyone back to their rightful bodies so that Luna could hand down a fitting punishment. Amused at what happened to our heroines, Trixie refuses to cooperate, stating not only that she will not return to the life of a has-been; but that Twilight (and friends) got what they deserved. Just then, everyone hears screaming coming from the foyer--the screams of Fluttershy and Rarity. They try to tell them that there's a monster in the castle, but this "monster"--a shadowy alicorn--appears. Everyone tries to run from it, but to no avail for the monster was cutting them off at every turn. But then, Luna intervenes and a battle between her and the monster breaks out. Trixie and the Mane Gang run for safety, but the fight is brought to them. Despite Luna's best efforts to hold it off and everypony else's attempts to help, the shadow swallows Princess Luna whole. It then sets its sights on Trixie, wondering why she hasn't kept her end of the bargain. Twilight drives it away with her magic. With the battle over, the Mane Gang continue to confront Trixie, who now has a broken wing. Of course, Trixie didn't care about Luna; she was afraid that the beast was going to destroy her. Fluttershy said that she and Rarity saw that beast in Luna's room, thinking that it was Luna. Twilight deduces that the beast was after Trixie, but when Trixie is interrogated, she claims to have no idea what they are talking about. But, she says, now all she cares about is staying alive because only she can give everypony back their rightful bodies. Knowing Trixie needs the gem to do so, Twilight says that she left it back in Ponyville, so that's where Trixie wants the eight of them to go. Despite her friends' refusal to take her with them, Twilight allows her to come, the spell and Princess Luna being the most of her concerns. 'Back to Ponyville' As part of Twilight's plan, she convinces everyone that Trixie is the princess. They all board the next train to Ponyville, leaving Canterlot in Discord's "questionably capable" paw and claw; of course, they tell him not to cause any trouble while they're away. Along the way, Applejack tells Twilight the real reason why she and Fluttershy chose not to go in the first place: there was a trio of dragons wreaking havoc in the Everfree Forest, so they had to take care of them with the help of Zecora. Twilight suggests that she'll find a way to resolve this once Trixie switches them back to normal. This presents a problem: Trixie has no idea how to do that, but there is a way, and only she knows someone who can do it. All the Mane Gang has to do is protect Trixie so that they can meet this mysterious pony, but only if Twilight promises to let Trixie go free. Naturally, Twilight's friends object to this idea, saying that they don't trust her after what she has done. But despite their pleading and arguing, Twilight agrees to the bargain, on one condition: she must agree to change them back. When they arrive in Ponyville, the Mane Gang find that the citizens are in a state of turmoil. When Trixie steps off under Princess Twilight's guise, the townsponies explain their situation to her and the others as if it was something out of a Broadway musical. (This scene is exclusive to the audio drama, by the way.) So, the Mane Gang make their way to the Everfree Forest, with the exception of Fluttershy, who--even with Applejack's body--races her way back to check on her animal friends. Of course, Trixie is annoyed, not because of our heroines' tendancy to find trouble, but Pinkie Pie's blabbering about them. When everyone heads into the heart of the Forest, they find it reduced to timber and ash. Even stranger still, the entrance to the cave is still barricaded. Twilight, with Trixie's help (or reluctance to do so), moves the rockslide, and the others find that the dragons really have escaped. As if things couldn't get any worse, suddenly the Gang find themselves under a manticore attack! Applejack tries to fight it off, while the others run from it. They realize that Fluttershy's stare could calm it down, so Twilight gets Spike to find her, much to Trixie's chagrin. Meanwhile, Fluttershy returns to her cottage, only to be welcomed to a horrifying sight: all of her animal friends are in cages. Zecora explains to Fluttershy that something strange is happening to them; they have become so frightened that, when Zecora tries to let them out, they panic and run off. The situation has become so bad, she says, that not even cows can moo. Zecora suggests Fluttershy use her stare to confirm her fears. She does so, but for some reason, it doesn't work. But then, Spike rushes in, warning that the others are trapped by a manticore. Worried, Fluttershy decides to come with Spike with Zecora following. The rest of the Mane Gang continue to fight off the manticore when Spike shows up, giving the others a chance to run. They see Fluttershy and Zecora, and one by one, they proceed up the cliff. But neither Twilight nor Applejack could make it up there. After AJ takes a heavy blow, Rainbow Dash wants Fluttershy to use the stare, despite her claims that it won't work on him. Frustrated, Trixie decides to take action; she fires a spell from her horn, reducing the Manticore to a baby. After the battle, as Rarity wonders why Trixie cast an age spell, Trixie asks Twilight how she got to do that sort of thing. Spike returns to the group, recovering from a blow to his head. Thanked by Applejack for saving her life, Trixie states that the gang wouldn't be protective of her if one were to be eaten, but Pinkie says that Trixie did it because she cares. This means that they owe her for saving their lives, despite what the direct object had done. After asking Twilight how she did the age spell, Trixie remembers that she has an Alicorn body, and therefore such power. The gang notices Applejack is hurt, so Zecora decides to patch her up before she and the others head back to the library. As they leave, Trixie begins to suspect something or someone has been pulling the strings. : Trixie: I swear, if you've been setting me up, I'm gonna-- : Rainbow Dash: Setting who up? What are you talking about? : Trixie: The pony who really started this mess...Astelle. Flashback A short time passes, in which Applejack's injuries are taken care of, and then, the Mane Gang (and Trixie) head back to the library, hoping to find a solution to the crisis. Trixie begins to suspect blackmail, but Applejack reassures her that she has her word. When they get inside, they find that the gem that caused everyone to switch bodies is still there. Trixie informs them that it wouldn't work again; it could only be used once, or so Astelle told her. The ponies are curious as to who Astelle is, so they convince Trixie to tell her about it. It all started sometime before the story proper did. A small, confused string of ponies gather in Canterlot Square for an unexpected event; Trixie was eager to put on a magic show for the citizens of Canterlot. She performed her usual brand of magic, but--as it turns out--no amount of light shows, fancy parlor tricks, or--as heard in the radio drama--catchy Korean pop music could impress the audience. They actually grow more bored and angry than entertained. Out of options, Trixie decides to play her trump card: turning a random mare from the audience into a filly. Of course, it fails. But it does come to the attention of a mysterious mare in a cloak... Ridiculed and booed of the stage, Trixie returns to her wagon contemplating her so-called greatness, when the cloaked mare from earlier galloped up to her, asking her if she has the Alicorn Amulet. Trixie says that she once had it, but claims that Twilight Sparkle took it away as she did everything else. The mysterious mare says she might be of help, and that she can teach Trixie powerful magic unlike any other. Magic that can make a unicorn's horn disappear or give an Earthpony wings. This mare, who introduces herself as the story's antagonist Astelle, tells Trixie that she can give her such a gift, provided she make a deal. So the two go into Trixie's wagon to discuss the terms. When they come inside, Trixie talks to Astelle about how Twilight tricked her into removing the Amulet. She then proceeds to blab about Twilight being Princess Celestia's star pupil and how she became an alicorn princess. Astelle believes she has a solution and begins to propose her trade. She places a strange green gem--the catalyst for the events of the first chapter--on the table. At first, Trixie has her doubts, but she begins to show some interest when Astelle says it could grant what she desires most in the world. So, she offers her a chance at revenge. According to Astelle, the powerful magic that the gem is imbued with allows one pony to trade bodies with another. But there are some restrictions: the change the gem makes is irreversible; anypony who is affected by the gem cannot change again; the gem allows for only one switch; and the effects can only come undone by Astelle's magic. After she and Trixie sing a song about how they will exact revenge on Twilight and Celestia, Astelle hoofs over the gem on one condition: Trixie must promise Astelle, once she has Twilight's body, to find the Alicorn Amulet and bring it to her. Though hesitant, Trixie agrees to the bargain. Astelle then takes her leave, telling Trixie not to forget about this agreement. With gem now in hoof, Trixie decides to pay Twilight another visit. And so sets a chain of events into motion, leading to where our heroines are at that moment. Trixie then tell the group about an event three days ago when she had asked Princess Luna if she knew where the amulet was. Luna refers to the Crystal Empire, which everyone quickly realizes. But, before leaving, Twilight is caught glaring at Trixie. Meanwhile, in the abandoned Castle of the Two Sisters, Astelle is slowly losing her patience waiting for Trixie to give her the amulet. She orders Shadow to fetch Trixie as soon as she finds the amulet, while she plans to tell Luna something. Who Is She? Luna regains conciseness, her magic not working, in a dark room. Astelle lights a candle and introduces herself to her, Luna immediately snaps at her. Astelle tries to tell her something, before Celestia yells at her to stop. Luna sees her chained to her wall and sobbing, Astelle only showing hate for her. Luna demands to let both of them go, Astelle then mentions that Celestia has been hiding something from her. She says that she was banished just like her and is about to tell her something else before Celesita begs her not to tell and to let Luna go. Astelle screams at her in rage, Celestia breaking down in tears. Astelle demands her to tell Luna who she was, taking off her cloak and revealing that she was an alicorn. Luna nervously asks Celestia who she was, Celestia reveals that Astelle is their older sister. The Crystal Empire Characters *ItsAnnaChloem as Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Mayor, and Princess Celestia *Emogak as Rainbow Dash and Zecora *PurpleRoselyn as Rainbow Dash (Ep 3- onwards) *Gloryoftherainwings as Applejack, Scootaloo, Spike (Ep 9-10) and Derpy *Magpiepony as Pinkie Pie, Apple Bloom, and Astelle *Haste Dash as Spike *CrickVA as Fluttershy (Ep 1-6) *Mary Medley as Fluttershy (Ep 6-onwards) and Princess Cadance *Raechel Gabriella Anderson as Trixie and Princess Luna *PegasusPitchVA as Shadow and Shining Armor *Warriorcatcloudtail5 and Ewized as Spitfire *TheLostNarrator (the creator's fiancee!) as Vinyl Scratch and Bon Bon *Mic Roe Pony as Discord Songs Theme Song * "Let the Adventure Begin" by the Mane Cast; based on the song "When Can I See You Again" by Owl City Featured Songs Episode I: Trixie's Revenge * "Now It's My Time" by Trixie; based on the song "Smile" by Avril Lavigne * "Always Together" by the Mane Cast; based on the song "Us" by Regina Spektor Episode II: Misadventures in Canterlot * "The Weight of the Crown" by Princess Luna; based on the song "Because the Night" by Patti Smith * "Welcome to the Fashion World" by Rarity and Pinkie Pie; based on the song "We Found Love" by Rihanna Episode III: Escape from the Archives * "Rainbow Dash!" by Rainbow Dash; based on the song "Like It Like That" by Hot Chelle Rae * "Long Live Princess Trixie" by Twilight Sparkle and Trixie; based on the song "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence Episode IV: Dragons and Draconequus * "Yes, You Can (Fluttershy)" by Applejack; based on the song "Good Girl" by Carrie Underwood * "We Will Find a Way" by the Mane Cast; based on the song "No One is Alone" from the movie Into the Woods Episode V: In Pursuit of Tickets * "Flying Lessons" by Rainbow Dash and Rarity with Spike; based on the song "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift * "Where's the Fun?" by Discord; based on the song "Make 'em Laugh" from the movie Singin' in the Rain Episode VI: Trixie's Gala * "Praises for Princess Twilight" by the E.U.P.; based on the song "Prince Ali" by Robin Williams as Genie from the movie Aladdin * "Suspicions" by Fluttershy and Princess Luna; based on the song "Imaginary" by Evanescence Episode VII: The Unlikely Alliance * "Ponyville Needs Help!" by the Citizens of Ponyville; based on the song "It's a Hard Knock Life" from the movie Annie * A reprise of "Always Together" Episode VIII: Astelle * "The Great and Powerful Trixie" by Trixie; based on the song "Supa Dupa Diva" by Dal Shabet * "Revenge" by Astelle and Trixie; featuring animatic by DragonRiderSC; based on the song "Le bien qui fait mal (The Good Kind of Pain)" from the musical Mozart: L'opera Rock Episode IX: The Alicorn Amulet * "Sorrowful, Regretful" by Celestia and Luna; animatic by TrebleSketch; based on the song "Evelyn, Evelyn" by Evelyn, Evelyn. * "Confrontation" by Astelle and Princess Luna; animatic by Luvlessi; based on the song with the same name from the musical Jekyll and Hyde. Episode X: Revelations * "A New Era Begins" by Astelle; animatic by Marking; based on the song "New Divide" by Linkin Park. * "My Dear Luna" by Shadow; based on the song "Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. Final Episode: Betrayal * "Not Too Late " by The Mane 6 and Trixie; animatic by Cascayd; an original song by Magpiepony and PegasusPitch; instrumental by Jay Min. * "The Light of Friendship" by Trixie; animation by Magpiepony; an original song by Magpiepony and PegasusPitch; instrumental by Jay Min. Reception As of the time of editing, all episodes of Princess Trixie Sparkle have amassed a little over a combined 4½ million views on Magpiepony's channel. Only her most popular video--a cover of "I Can't Decide"--has over half a million views more. In addition, the most watched episode of the story, "An Unlikely Alliance," has over two million of those views. Furthermore, the lyrics video for the song "Suspicions" is the third-most watched video with almost 1⅞ million views so far. External links *Magpiepony's YouTube channel Category:Fan fiction